Gryffindor
by Thaly Black
Summary: Una casa de valientes, con más orgullo que razón. Una casa de irreflexivos que no conocen el sentido de la palabra peligro. Que morirían sin dudar por la gente a la que quieren. Que lucharían por lo que son. Porque están orgullosos de ello. Drabbles.
1. Genérico y genético

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertence. Son de JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro. No me plagies. Gracias._

_Este fic consistirá en drabbles de 100 palabras para el reto de **100palabras**, de Livejournal. No los subo en Besos y sueños olvidados, cosas nunca escritas, porque me apetece hacer una serie de drabbles sobre los Gryffindor, ya que ese es el reto de esta quincena. Los subiré conforme los vaya escribiendo. Tratará, básicamente, de los diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes. Su percepción de lo que "ser un Gryffindor" representa._

_Y eso. Espero que os guste. Y lo dejo ya porque me va a quedar más grande la nota que el drabble._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Gryffindor**

**Genérico y genético**

* * *

Para hablar de un Gryffindor, habría que hablar antes de todos ellos. O de su causa común. Un Gryffindor es valor. En estado puro.

Por cada gota de valor que corre pos sus venas, van tres más de irreflexión, y medio gramo de cabezonería en vena.

Cualquiera de ellos saltaría desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts sin dudar, sobre todo por sus amigos. Porque la lealtad es su máxima.

Claro está, la injusticia no va con ellos, y si tienen que luchar con alguien, lo harán sin dudar.

Se creen los mejores. Y no les importa. Porque lo son.


	2. Godric Gryffindor

**Godric Gryffindor**

* * *

Se llama Godric Gryffindor. Y tras ser un hombre, es leyenda.

Se cuenta que es más valiente que el rey Arturo, monarca de la tierra prometida; y que enfrentó a la muerte, mirándola a los ojos, y sin dudar jamás.

Se dice que venció a un león con sólo la ayuda de su espada, y que desde entonces, son todos para él.

Pasado el tiempo se encontró con tres eruditos, que, asombrados por su valor, le pidieron ayuda, para, entre los cuatro, formar el lugar soñado. La fortaleza de los sueños, donde valor y sabiduría conviven con honestidad y astucia.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Para el hombre que está considerado el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás, ser un Gryffindor es tener, como el gran fundador, el valor necesario para enfrentarse a la muerte y, claro está, salir airoso. Porque, aun que la condena sea para toda la eternidad, Albus Dumbledore sabe que va a tener que morir.

Y no le importa, porque sabe que está bien. Que es lo correcto. Que dejándose matar, salvará a un inocente. Porque Draco no merece que su alma se rompa en pedazos.

Y él ya es viejo. No le importa morir. Y lo hará. Porque sí.


	4. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

Minerva no entendió lo que ser la jefa de la casa de Godric implicaba hasta que llegaron ellos. Sabe desde siempre que ser un Gryffindor implica tener valor.

Y sin embargo, nunca se ha visto en la obligación de ser valiente. Al menos, no hasta que ve como sus alumnos, los niños a los que supuestamente tiene que proteger de los siervos de Voldemort, luchan con uñas y dientes, sin importar lo que les pase. Cuidándose unos a otros. Plantando cara. Con valor. Es entonces, y solo entonces, cuando Minerva empieza a tener valor. A ser una verdadera jefa Gryffindor.


	5. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

* * *

Siempre consideró que tenía valor. Un valor inconcebible. Porque, vamos, quién dudó alguna vez que Molly Prewett, ahora Molly Weasley es valiente.

Si fuese animaga, sería una leona. Por dos motivos básicos: el primero, es valiente hasta límites insospechados. Y el segundo: protege a sus cachorros, a sus niños, con su vida; estaría incluso dispuesta a matar por ellos. Y de hecho, Molly fue consciente de su valor tras perder a su Fred, y matar a la zorra que amenazaba a su pequeña Ginny.

Porque como buena leona, y Gryffindor que es, nadie pone una mano encima a su gente.


	6. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

* * *

Arthur mira a los ojos a esa serpiente. Y algo en lo más hondo de sí mismo, le dice que va a morir, pero es algo que, realmente, no le importa demasiado; porque no tiene miedo a la muerte, ni lo ha tenido nunca. Al fin y al cabo, ha tenido seis hijos, y una hija más bonita que el mundo entero. Y ha tenido a Molly, desde siempre y para siempre, queriéndolo más de lo que ningún ser humano ha sido querido.

Así que, con el valor de un Gryffindor, enfrenta a esa serpiente. Sin que le importe morir.


	7. Rubeus Hagrid

**Rubeus Hagrid**

* * *

Ser un Gryffindor. Todo lo que el desea. Y ahora, lo tiene. Sirius siempre odió ser como el resto de su familia. Odia ser un Black. Lo odia con toda su alma. Porque ser un Black implica ir a Slytherin, y tener cierta tendencia innata a mentir descaradamente.

Y él siempre, desde niño, ha odiado las mentiras. Siempre ha preferido llevarse una paliza o estar castigado toda la noche sin comer antes que echarle las culpas a su hermano. Valora la lealtad por encima de casi todo. Ir a Gryffindor es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Y su Aragog, tampoco.


	8. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Ser un Gryffindor. Todo lo que el desea. Y ahora, lo tiene. Sirius siempre odió ser como el resto de su familia. Odia ser un Black. Lo odia con toda su alma. Porque ser un Black implica ir a Slytherin, y tener cierta tendencia innata a mentir descaradamente.

Y él siempre, desde niño, ha odiado las mentiras. Siempre ha preferido llevarse una paliza o estar castigado toda la noche sin comer antes que echarle las culpas a su hermano. Valora la lealtad por encima de casi todo. Ir a Gryffindor es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.


	9. Lily Potter

Cierra los ojos

Cierra los ojos. Sabe que va a morir, y no le importa. Es una Gryffindor. Y como tal ha vivido. Como tal morirá.

Intenta no pensar en que James ha muerto, y se centra únicamente en Harry, y en lo imposible que le va a resultar salvarlo de Voldemort.

Le duele que su hijo vaya a morir, como también le ha dolido la muerte de James. Pero va a ser valiente. No se dejará vencer.

Mirará a la muerte a los ojos, rojos, y la tratará de igual a igual. Porque Lily Potter tiene más valor que sangre en vena.


	10. Remus Lupin

No cree merecerse estar en Gryffindor

No cree merecerse estar en Gryffindor. No cree merecerse tener a sus amigos. No cree merecerse estar vivo. Remus Lupin no cree merecer demasiadas cosas de las que le tocaron en la vida; y sin embargo las tiene.

En agradecimiento a su inmerecida suerte, él tiene valor. Un valor que va más allá de toda explicación. De toda norma.

Porque Remus es un Gryffindor. Y lo ha sido desde antes de saber que era mago. Porque cada luna llena, mira al cielo directamente, sin tener miedo del dolor. Sin tener miedo a ser un monstruo. Porque él no lo es.


	11. James Potter

**James Potter**

* * *

Siempre ha sabido que es valiente. Pero nunca antes había creído que podría llegar a sentir tanto, tanto miedo. En ese momento de poco valen las bribonadas de machotes que ha soltado con sus amigos durante toda su vida, todas ellas en relación a ser Gryffindor y a no tener miedo de nada. Porque James Potter tiene miedo.

En el preciso momento en el que Voldemort ha cruzado el umbral de su hogar, ha sabido que va a morir. Y no le importa. No le importa morir si eso salva a Harry y a su Lily. James morirá por amor.


	12. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

No entiende qué hace en Gryffindor. Él. Que no tiene ni gota. Ni pizca de valor. Siempre se esconde detrás de sus amigos. Porque si. Están encantados de protegerlo. Porque ellos si que son valientes. No como él.

Y sin embargo, Peter no puede sentirse inferior. Porque, aun que no haga nada por sus amigos, sabe que, si tuviese que hacerlo, lo haría.

Porque es un Merodeador, y, aun que no lo parezca, nunca daría un paso atrás. Ni siquiera para tomar impulso. Es valiente. A su manera. Pero lo es. Y Voldemort lo sabe. Pero le da muy igual.


	13. Alice Longbottom

**Alice Longbottom**

* * *

Alice es una Gryffindor en pleno derecho, aun que a veces pueda parecer que no. Es muy pacífica, y suele preferir no meterse en líos; pero si alguien se mete con alguien a quien ella quiere, léase sus amigos, su Frankie o su Neville; ella reaccionará como un gato, porque es demasiado pequeña para ser un león. Pero de corazón, sin dudarlo; lo es. Y cuando el terror vestido de negro y con máscaras entra en su casa, solo hay dos cosas en la cabeza de Alice. La primera, poner a salvo a Neville. Y la segunda, ayudar a Frank.


	14. Frank Longbottom

**Frank Longbottom**

* * *

Frank siempre ha sido un tío bastante pacífico; el típico chaval demasiado alto y corpulento, muy tranquilote, que nunca mataría a una mosca y que no puede juntar más de dos palabras sin ruborizarse. Pero bajo eso. Bajo la timidez, hay algo llamado valor, llamado irreflexión y punto de locura inherente a ser Gryffindor. Quiere a Alice. La ha querido siempre. Desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y no importa lo dementes que estén, ni cuando hayan roto su cuerpo y su mente las cruciatus. Porque son lo que han sido siempre. Alice y Frank. Que se quieren.


	15. Mary Macdonald

**Mary Macdonald**

* * *

Es pequeñita, una mezcla entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, que no levanta más de metro y medio del suelo. Y sin embargo, no tiene miedo a nada. Porque Hogwarts es enorme. Pero muy, muy enorme, y un poco oscuro también. Y sin embargo, a ella no le importa caminar sola por los pasillos plagados de todas aquellas fantasías que de niña imaginó que existían. Fantasmas. Y si no teme a los fantasmas, menos a esa pandilla de Slytherin's asquerosos que llevan siguiéndola casi tres pisos. Sabe que van a intentar hacerle daño. Pero le da igual. Es una Gryffindor.


	16. Oliver Wood

**Oliver Wood**

* * *

Se ciernen tiempos de guerra, y él lo sabe. No tiene el Quidditch tan metido en la cabeza como para no darse cuenta de ello. Pero no puede hacer nada. Sabe que no puede. Porque, por muy Gryffindor que sea, el único valor que tiene, es el de plantarse ante unos aros de gol y esperar a recibir bludgers en el estómago mientras espera a parar las quaffles. Porque Oliver considera que sólo sirve para el Quidditch, que si tuviese que luchar se cagaría de miedo, porque es un cobarde. O al menos, eso piensa él. Porque es un Gryffindor.


	17. Katie Bell

**Katie Bell**

* * *

En opinión de Katie, hace falta un tipo de valor diferente al que tienen en Gryffindor a la hora de subirse a una escoba. Porque no sólo se trata de luchar con una varita en mano contra un oponente, que puede ser más fuerte, o no. Sin embargo, sobre la escoba, se lucha contra el viento, en mejor de los casos. Si nos ponemos extremistas, es una lucha cuerpo a incorporeidad contra el viento, la lluvia, los truenos, o la nieve. Y ella tiene más miedo en un duelo que sobre una escoba en plena tormenta. Conoce bien su terreno.


	18. Alicia Spinett

**Alicia Spinett**

* * *

El Quidditch le absorbe casi la vida. Y el hecho de ser Gryffindor, e inherentemente irreflexiva, hace que, a veces, no sea consciente de sus propias limitaciones, de modo que Alicia lleva entrenando casi cinco horas, sin despegarse de la escoba. Si Oliver le dice que ha volado mal, ella va a hacer que se arrepienta. Porque es perfeccionista de una forma que sólo un Gryffindor lleno de orgullo puede serlo. Porque no. No soporta las críticas, aun que la verdad es que ningún Gryffindor lo hace. Pero es sólo porque ellos están por encima de ese tipo de cosas.


	19. Angelina Johnson

**Angelina Johnson**

* * *

Nunca creyó que tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Y duele. Porque Fred parecía siempre feliz, siempre riendo, siempre con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esa que no demostraba buenas intenciones. Y ahora Angelina va a tener que aprender a vivir sin él. Él, que fue su primer amor. El único amor verdadero de todos ellos. Cuando vio su cuerpo inerte allí, tirado en el Gran Comedor, sintió como si le flaqueasen las rodillas. Pero él, que era un Gryffindor, habría querido que ella fuese fuerte. Y Angelina, que siempre lo hacía todo por él, fue fuerte. Gryffindor.


	20. Bill Weasley

**Bill Weasley**

* * *

Todo el valor parece haberlo abandonado. Hace cosa de doce horas era todo valor y hechizos casi prohibidos, aprendidos en Egipto, por magos no del todo legales. Ahora solo es un amasijo de carne ensangrentada y cicatrices. Y no quiere, por nada del mundo, que Fleur lo vea así. Porque ella lo ama. Pero si ve las cicatrices sangrientas, Bill sabe que no lo querrá. Pero debe ser valiente. Tener entereza y mirarla a esos ojos azules. Ver si en realidad le tiene miedo, asco o lástima. Lo que él no sabe, es que sólo encontrará amor. El más puro.


	21. Charlie Weasley

**Charlie Weasley**

* * *

Se rumoreaba entre la comunidad mágica que los Weasley no tenían todo el valor necesario para estar en Gryffindor. Y Charlie decidió, con un par de bemoles demasiado bien colocados, demostrarles a todos lo que es capaz de hacer un Weasley. Sin importarle ni un poquito nada de lo que pueda pasarle. Porque lo único que hace es arremangarse la camisa, que tiene un par de desgarrones de anteriores intervenciones, respirar hondo, sintiendo el aire cargado de azufre, y saltar, como haría un suicida, o un valiente o loco, da igual, delante del dragón. Sin tener nunca, jamás, ningún miedo.


	22. Percy Weasley

**Percy Weasley**

* * *

Como si Gryffindor fuese Arturo y él el caballero Percyval, Percy Ignatius Weasley debe abandonar a su familia. Por lo que él cree. Por lo que considera correcto, en la busca del Grial de la verdad. Una de esas verdades que duelen, y que obligan al joven soldado, elegido para sufrir, a abandonar aquello que más quiere. Su familia. Porque lo más importante para un Weasley son sus padres, sus hermanos, la familia, donde nacie y está protegido. Y Percy elige abandonarla; abandonar las risas de sus hermanos, los abrazos de su madre; y para ello es necesario tener valor.


	23. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

* * *

Murió como vivió, con una sonrisa en los labios, casi partiendo el filo de una carcajada. Y murió luchando, como todo Gryffindor estaría orgulloso de morir. Librando una batalla que no era suya, y al mismo tiempo era de todos, luchando con lealtad, al lado de sus amigos, de sus hermanos, de su familia. Incluso luchaba al lado del pavo real presuntuoso de Percy. Y aun que su bando fue el vencedor, aun que el valor fue más fuerte que la astucia, el bien más poderoso que el mal, él nunca pudo verlo, porque Fred murió, si, con una sonrisa.


	24. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

* * *

Cuando ve como el ataúd va descendiendo, lentamente, a las entrañas de la madre más grande de todas, que es la tierra, George se da cuenta de que está solo. De poco vale que esté toda su familia alrededor. No tiene a Fred. Han estado siempre juntos. Desde el mismo momento en que fueron creados, desde que aprendieron a caminar, a hablar, a usar una varita, siempre juntos, de la mano, aun que sin tocarse. Y ahora su compañero de cuarto, de risas, de lágrimas, de vida, yace en un ataúd, y él debe ser valiente, para poder sobrevivir solo.


	25. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Cuando se es la más pequeña de siete hermanos y la única chica, hay que tener una especie de valor especial. Más de lo que la gente acostumbra a creer; porque si, los chicos la protegen, porque es la niña de la casa, y si, la consentida de sus padres; pero Ginny Weasley tiene valor para enfrentarse a todos sus hermanos a un duelo, y seguramente que el único que podría ganarle sería Bill, y le dejaría ganar a ella. Podría matar a alguien por sus hermanos, morir por ellos. Son sus chicos. Y tiene valor, con o contra ellos.


	26. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

* * *

Ron es valiente. De ese tipo de valentía que siempre tienen los mejores amigos de los héroes. Y sin embargo, es un cobarde en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Nunca se habría atrevido a decirle nada a Hermione. De hecho, nunca le dijo nada. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido engancharla de la cintura y besarla. Porque es un Gryffindor, y Weasley, para más; de modo que sabe que un gesto vale mucho más que mil palabras, y siete años de discusiones tienen demasiada tensión sexual acumulada como para perder el tiempo hablando. Prefiere pasar a la acción.


	27. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

Hermione odia llorar. Odia, como cualquier Gryffindor, sentirse indefensa, sentirse frágil, sentirse mal. Odia haber tenido que enviar a sus padres al otro hemisferio para protegerlos. Odia que la sonrisa de Ron –rodeada de pecas, por todas partes- le haga temblar las rodillas. No soporta que su pelo despeinado al acabar de levantarse parezca la cosa más adorable del universo. Odia sus ojos azules, que pueden parecer de hielo, o ser los más tiernos del mundo. Lo odia, porque le provoca sensaciones que no se aprenden en los libros. Y ella no es valiente, no para reconocer esa dulce debilidad.


	28. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Sabe que va a morir y no le importa lo más mínimo. No le importa nada, realmente. Sólo que aquellos que están luchando por él permanezcan a salvo. Se ha derramado demasiada sangre en esa guerra. La de sus padres no fue la primera, pero es la que más le duele. Nunca ha tenido una familia, y ahora que se la está ganando, todos están amenazados, luchando en su guerra. Y Harry camina de la mano de quien le quiso, hacia la muerte, con el valor del mundo en el pecho. Morirá por quienes quiere, porque lo harían por él.


	29. Neville Longbottom

**Neville Longbottom**

* * *

No tiene padres. Y ha sobrevivido a la perfección. Su abuela lo ha cuidado toda su vida. Su abuela Augusta Longbottom es la mujer más valiente, grande y entera que Neville ha conocido nunca. Ve en él un reflejo de su padre, y Neville se siente orgulloso de que lo haga, porque Frank, que ahora yace junto a Alice, en una cama de un hospital, sin memoria, siempre ha sido un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, un ejemplo a tomar, un modelo a seguir. Una venganza por la que luchar. Vengar a sus padres lo mantiene en pie.


	30. Seamus Finnigan

**Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

Siempre se ha creído valiente. Porque es un Gryffindor, y por lo tanto tiene valor. Y mientras corre por Hogwarts, con la varita en ristre, detrás de Lavender, defendiendo a su inconsciente compañera de los hechizos de los mortífagos, es consciente de que lo es. Porque Seamus no se defiende, defiende a Lavender, que corre buscando a los pequeños elfos que luchan como locos, con sus pequeños dientecillos. Tienen una especie de valor que va más allá de la comprensión humana, y Seamus los envidia, porque él está cagadito de miedo, y los elfos luchan, fieros, por defender su hogar.


	31. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

* * *

Saltar a por Luna y sacarla de debajo de una columna que estaba a punto de aplastarla. A eso se reduce todo el valor de Dean. Está bastante acojonado, francamente, pero el valor no deja lugar a nada más. No puede permitir que le pase nada a Luna. Porque ese valor de Gryffindor brota con más fuerza al ver sus despistados ojos azules, que parecen tener un entendimiento mayor al de la media y agarra una bola de cristal que pasa rodando por su lado, y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, la tira con fuerza, directa a la cabeza del mortífago.


	32. Lavender Brown

**Lavender Brown**

* * *

Lavender mira al suelo mientras camina por el pasillo. Traga saliva con fuerza y se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras siente como los ojos le escuecen. No tiene pensado llorar, porque de poco le importa que Ron la haya dejado, a ella, que le entregó lo mejor que tenía, se lo dio todo, que estaba loca, muy loca por él. De hecho, todavía lo está, y ahora ella, demostrará ser toda una Gryffindor, porque no va a llorar. No importa que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas al recordar lenta, dulce, su primera vez.


	33. Parvati Patil

**Parvati Patil**

* * *

Son hermanas. Gemelas. Y sin embargo, siempre han sido muy diferentes, Parvati siempre prefirió subirse a los árboles que leer libros sentada a sus pies. Siempre prefirió las historias de miedo antes que las de hadas madrinas. Padma, su hermana, era como una especie de princesita de cuento, y ella era la bruja mala, el dragón, o a veces, el príncipe valiente que acudía a salvarla. Así que, en el momento de la Selección, no se sorprendió de que su hermana fuese a Ravenclaw, casa de devoradores de libros, y ella a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes y leales. Ella.


	34. Colin Creevey

**Colin Creevey**

* * *

Se dice que salvó el mundo mágico, y él tiene que conocerlo. De poco vale que Harry lo haya hecho si ahora está en la enfermería tirado, sin huesos en el brazo por culpa de ese imbécil de Lockhart. Así que Colin baja a las cocinas a robar un racimo de uvas, que los elfos le dan gustosos, y camina a hurtadillas por los pasillos, en busca de la enfermería y de Harry, con el valor de Gryffindor latiéndole en la garganta. De repente oye como una especie de siseo, y siendo valiente, lo enfoca con la cámara. Todo negro.


	35. Denis Creevey

**Denis Creevey**

* * *

Su hermano Colin ha llegado allí antes que él. Y dice que Hogwarts es guay. Denis sabe que su hermano siempre tiene razón. Siempre la ha tenido, y las fotos que le enseñó en verano, eran lo más chachi del mundo. El guardabosques mola. Es enorme. Y las barcas tiemblan. Tiemblan mucho. Y de repente, se cae al agua. Sorprendentemente no tiene miedo. Se siente bien. Bueno, hace frío. De repente, una cosa muy parecida a un tentáculo lo devuelve a la barca. Y Denis flipa mucho, en colores y movimiento. Ser mago es lo más molón del mundo entero.


	36. Lee Jordan

**Lee Jordan**

* * *

Lee sabe que como siga en ese plan, los Slytherin le darán de hostias, pero es que a él se la suda. Un solo Gryffindor vale más que quince de Slytherin (como mínimo) así que, si esas serpientes se le ponen muy chula por decir las verdades comentando el Quidditch, vamos, que se atrevan a acercarse, que los leoncitos son expertos en machacar culebritas delgaditas y flácidas. Y puede que suene sexual, pero las tías dicen que los mejores en la cama son los de Gryffindor. Y lo dicen las Hufflepuff, que de eso controlan un rato largo. Es Lee.


	37. Leanne

**Leanne**

* * *

Leanne es valiente, a su manera. Tiene ese tipo de valor que nadie aprecia, el de decir la verdad a la cara, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. Y eso, por desgracia, en Hogwarts no es algo que prime demasiado, porque si, los Gryffindor dicen las cosas claritas y a la cara. Los Slytherin no tienen cojones a decirlo, los Hufflepuff prefieren callar, y los de Ravenclaw intentarán maquillar la realidad con amabilidad. Pero Leanne, como buena Gryffindor, si tiene que pegarle a alguien, lo hace. Y llamarle hijo de puta serpiente, también. Es Gryffindor, y eso se nota.

* * *

_Hola!! Bueno, aquí se acaba esta eterna serie de drabbles, que, francamente, creo que ya eran horas. Espero haber transmitido mi punto de vista de lo que representa ser un Gryffindor._

_Gracias por haberme leído._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


End file.
